Kaltag's Tribe
by Merwolf
Summary: Kaltag receives a letter that says he is a long lost member of a tribe of pretty dogs that ran away from the world because they were too sexy for their shirts. Now he must choose to either stay with ugly people our be beautiful.
1. The letter

Kaltag lied asleep in the snow, it was morning and the sun was rising. A lot of dogs were still asleep in the snow. The day seemed peaceful and content, seemed like a day that would start and end just like any other day.

A couple minutes later the mail dogs came with the mail and everyone got there letters, packages, and magazines.

"Yay, my naughty magazines!" Shouted the mayor. Then everyone turned and looked at him.

"Umm…I mean my magazines… that err… tell how to punish naughty children! He said quickly (But wasn't very convincing.) Then he ran off. Then everyone else had there mail delivered, including Kaltag?

Kaltag looked at his letter front to back.

TO: Kaltag

From: The mail person wasn't pretty enough to our identity.

Kaltag opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Kaltag  
Where are the Imha Tribe (Pronounced like "I'm hot" but really fast.) we send you this letter to confirm you that you don't belong in what ever city/town you live in now. You are actually a descendent of our tribe. The Imha Tribe lived thousand of years ago. They were the most beautiful canines to ever walk the earth. They started living with humans helping them do there chores or protect them. But the owners of the dogs weren't always as pretty as the dog. And this is something the Imha Tribe had to suffer for many years. When the tribe asked to leave, the humans only scolded at the poor creatures and made them work harder. Eventually they tribe ran away from the abuse and was scattered across the earth. We give you this letter to confirm you of your heritage. Hopefully this will help you find where you belong and free from those ugly humans.

Kaltag looked inside the envelope again and found another piece of paper with pictures of dogs on it. He looked at it and discovered it was his family tree. He saw his great, great, great grand father. His name was Kamu and he had golden fur. He also saw his Great, great grand mother who also had golden fur. And so did his grandfather and his great, great, great grandmother. In fact they ALL had golden fur. The only thing that was different was that they all had different markings.

Kaltag looked at the paper and frowned.

"This is a joke right?" Kaltag said to himself. He then buried the letter and went back to sleep.


	2. Mekacho

Later that night…

Later that night….

A pebble hit the window.

"Kaltag…Kaltag…" Whispered a voice from outside.

"Kaltag, Kaltag" it whispered again. Then a brick shattered the window! Kaltag finally woke up. Surprised of course.

"What! What! What was that! Oh my god Star I admit it, I used your master's Barbie Doll to brush my teeth! But you can always wash her hair with hairspray!" He admitted.

"Who's Star?" said the voice.

"Really?" replied Kaltag.

Kaltag looked out the window and saw a pure white looking husky with deep blue eyes and a brown mark on his chest.

"Who are you" Kaltag said as he examined the strange but very shiny dog.

I'm Mekacho!"

"What kind of name is Mekacho?"

"It's Imha"

"Imha…Where have I heard that word before?"

It was in the letter I sent you, retard!"

"I'm not a retard, your moms a retard"

"My mom is not retarded!"

"She must be if she named you, Mekacho"

"Grrr…" Mekacho looked like he was about to attack but then took in a deep breath.

"Listen I'm here to see if you have confirmed your arrival at our gathering, so are you coming or not?"

"You mean that thing about those dogs you run away from the world because they thought they were better looking than there master? I thought that was a joke!" Kaltag told him, still thinking it was a joke.

"Would I be here talking to you about it here if it was?"

Kaltag had to admit, this was way too weird to be an act. And heard his master coming up the stairs. Kaltags master had serious anger problems. If he saw the broken window he would surly flip out. And for some reason the only way he could calm down was putting Kaltag in pony costumes and calling him Pancake. He was a very weird man.

"Oh god, not again!" Kaltag whimpered with his tail in-between his legs.

"Sure yeah! Whatever, I'll go!" Kaltag jumped out the window and started running, Mekacho followed with a puzzled look on his face.


End file.
